Edge's Plans Are Already Made
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: Edge is on the run from a stalker... Or is he? Yvonne is sent to Canada to help him, and in the process learns that sometimes love is a fight to keep. Lies, secrets, and a challenge neither of them expected await them.
1. Go

_**Disclaimer: Sigh. Let's get this over with then, shall we? I only own the OC's, nothing more, nothing less. If I owned anything to do with the WWE the storylines would be full of obvious fangirl-ism. Anyway- Again, I own the OC's and nothing else.**_

_**A/N: This is a partially AU series, since I am ignoring Test's death. He is still alive in my series, so don't worry/panic when he shows up in the stories.**_

_**Onward with the story then!**_

* * *

_July 2009… Someplace In Florida… I Don't Care Where…_

Adam smiled as he took a seat on the sofa in his living room.

_Popcorn? Check. Chips. Check. Beverages? Check. __A Decade of Decadence__? Triple check._ Adam thought before grinning deviously.

Only Adam Copeland would spend his Friday evening watching a DVD about his career. Then again, he was out with an injury, so… He had a right to.

Oh to be a professional wrestler like Edge.

Pressing the 'play' button on the DVD player remote, he linked his hands behind his head before leaning back and smiling.

DING DONG.

"NOW WHAT?!" Adam snapped, standing and limping over to the door before throwing it open.

An annoyed UPS deliveryman stood there. "Are you Adam Copeland?" He growled.

"Yes." Adam said suspiciously.

"Here." The deliveryman handed him a heavy box. "That's for you." He said before turning and leaving.

Adam snorted. "Well he was rude." He muttered before slamming the door and dropping the box.

He went back into the living room, rewinding the DVD before watching it from the beginning.

"Man I'm handsome," he said with a smug smile, shaking his head slowly. "Look at my hair- It's gorgeous!"

After a while he got bored of watching himself in matches so he retrieved the box and took a seat on the sofa, opening the box.

"Huh?" The box was full of envelopes, all addressed to him and all from different places.

Sighing, he shook his head. "Fan mail. Great." Grabbing the first envelope, he opened it only to have a picture fall out.

Picking up the picture, he found it to be a picture of a pretty brunette in front of a gorgeous house.

"Crazed female fan mail. Great." He muttered, throwing the picture to the side before reading the letter.

'_Dear Edge,'_ it read, _'you're the kooooooooolest. I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv you…'_ He stopped reading after that point, bored already.

Tossing the letter aside, he opened the next envelope only to have another picture leap out at him.

Muttering angrily, he picked up the picture and found it to be of another gorgeous house, but no brunette in this picture.

"Whatever." He muttered, throwing the picture on the floor before reading over the letter, barely.

One thing jumped out at him:

"Blah blah blah blah blah 'or is this house better?' blah blah blah blah blah. Wait- What?" Adam stopped and read letter over again before grabbing the first one. Same handwriting. "Blah blah blah blah blah 'I like this house. It's in a nice neighborhood, very quiet with nice neighbors, it even has a swimming pool'… 'I also found a nice church for us to get married at-' WHAT?!"

With rising anger and fear, Adam read over the other letters, finding a lot of the same things, some with pictures of houses, others with pictures of cars and dogs and things. One thing stood out though: The woman behind the letters thought they were getting married.

"Lalalalala- 'I've been at several WWE events in the last six months. You are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dreamy! My parents agree and they can't wait to meet you!' Smiley face." Adam shuddered. "Weirdo." He muttered before moving on to the next one.

"Yada yada yada- Wait, wasn't a former Diva named 'Lena Yada'?" He wondered for a moment before shrugging with a quiet, "Hmm," and continuing on with his reading.

By this point Adam was surrounded by letters, envelopes, and pictures, when suddenly the phone rang.

"AH!" He shouted, lunging to his feet and looking accusingly at the phone.

It was quiet before ringing again as he answered it quickly. "What?!" He snapped.

"…Dude, chill." Jay Reso said as Adam relaxed. "I was just calling to ask why the mailman left a letter for you here."

Adam froze. "Where's it from?" He asked, trying not to panic.

"…Milwaukee… Why? Oh man- It's happening to you?" Jay asked.

"You mean they've sent you letters?! Dude- We have to call the police!" Adam shouted.

"…No, you just have to get off their mailing list." Jay said, sounding confused.

"What?!" Adam was shocked. He was on a mailing list for stalkers?! Who signed him up?! "Who are these people?!"

"…A beauty pageant company." Jay said slowly. "Look, one of your ex-girlfriend's probably subscribed to a certain magazine or went to a local yoga studio or something and that's how you got on their mailing list…"

"So- Wait- Stalker-ish letters are normal with these people?" Adam asked, calming down.

"Yeah. We get them all the time here. Look- I'll just throw the letter out, okay?" Jay asked.

Adam sighed. "Okay. Thanks man. I got one question though: Why do they send pictures of houses and dogs with the letters?"

"What? They don't." Jay said, confused.

Adam dropped the phone. "Oh great- I have a stalker." He said, shocked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Adam ran from the room, screaming, as he ran to get a bag or two before leaving.

"…Hello? Why are you screaming? Oh no- They sent you the complimentary issue of a beauty magazine, didn't they? Look- You're not old. Just ignore the headlines on the magazine. Adam? Hello?" Jay asked the silent living room.

Adam ran back into the room, grabbing the pictures, letters, and envelopes, and shoved them back in the box, taping it shut, before grabbing his bags and keys and running from the room into the garage attached to the house.

"…If I didn't know better I'd say that you're deliberately doing this." Jay said suspiciously as Adam ran back into the house to grab his leather jacket before running into the garage again and getting into his car, the garage door opening.

Starting the car, he pulled away from the garage and house quickly, Jay looking out one of the windows at his house in time to see Adam drive away.

"…Honey, I'm going next door for a minute." Jay called, hanging the phone up before going outside.

Christopher Irvine, who lived across the street from the other two, left his house as Jay crossed his yard, Chris just putting a trash bag in one of the trashcans at the edge of his driveway.

"Hey man, why'd Adam leave his garage door open?" Chris called across the street.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Jay shouted back.

Chris frowned before crossing the street to Adam's house.

Jay stuck his head in the garage. "Adam? Hello? Are you here?"

"I don't think so." Chris said, trying the front door. It was unlocked, so he went inside while Jay closed the garage door before going into the house as well.

"Adam?" Chris called, no sign of their friend. "Huh. That's weird."

"I know." Jay said, going into the living room. "He left the TV on!" Jay called as Chris went into the kitchen. "And the phone's on the floor!"

"Weird!" Chris called back, checking the rest of the first floor before returning to the living room. "I wonder what made him leave."

Jay picked up a sealed envelope, postmarked that day, and waved it at Chris. "Maybe this did."

Chris took the letter and opened it, a picture falling out as he read it over.

Jay grabbed the picture. It showed a pretty house overlooking the ocean.

"Yeah, I would leave too." Chris said after reading the letter.

"Why? What did it say?" Jay asked.

"The woman, if it is a woman writing this, is going into detail about how she wants their wedding." Chris said flatly.

"Oh." Jay said, a little shocked.

"But wait- There's more." Chris said before clearing his throat and reading out loud. "…'In my other letters there were pictures of other houses I've suggested. Did you like any of them?'… Creepy." Chris said with wrinkled nose.

Jay was flipping through a handful of letters that had been under the coffee table before his eyes widened. "Chris…"

Chris was checking his hair in a mirror nearby. "What?" He asked absentmindedly.

Jay hit Chris's shoulder, making Chris jump before scowling at him. "Read this."

Chris sighed, rolling his eyes with an obvious 'Do I have to?' look before snatching the letter away and reading it over.

" 'Dear Edge', blah blah blah, 'love you', yada yada yada, 'I know about your secret club-thingy'-" Chris froze, looking at Jay before looking at the letter and then looking at Jay again. "They- They know?! How?! This is preposterous!" He bellowed, throwing the letter in the air before storming into the kitchen, Jay snatching the letter out of the air before following after him.

"Look Chris- I know we were working hard to keep the organization a secret-" Jay started.

" 'Working hard'?!" Chris roared. "We've kept the organization a secret all of our professional wrestler careers! For the love of God! It's ruined our lives to a certain extent! I should-"

"CHRIS!" Jay bellowed, cutting Chris's rave off. "We have to contact the others, then find Adam. Nothing. Else. Matters right now!" Jay snarled.

Chris blinked before scoffing. "Whatever. I'll call Patrick, Natalie, and Eric." Chris mumbled angrily, leaving the house pretty quickly.

Jay exhaled, running a hand through his hair, before turning and kicking the kitchen island. "Adam- What have you gotten yourself into?" He wondered with a mutter under his breath.

_

* * *

_

_Still In Florida…_

The being watched first Chris leave the house, his blue eyes blazing, before Jay left the house. He looked… Dejected, lost, sad…

_**Saddened by Adam's disappearance? **__They wondered. __**How strange. It almost seemed like they didn't care about each other, and then… This. Odd.**_

_They shook their head, dispelling any thoughts on the others. All that mattered to them was finding Adam. They had to. He was their life…_

_With a sad sigh, they climbed to their feet from the shrubs they were hiding in-_

_Actually… The shrubs were on Chris's property…_

"_Hey!" Chris yelled upon spotting them. "What do you think you're doing?!" He changed directions. Originally it looked like he was heading for the front door, but now he was heading straight for them._

_Jay stopped in the doorway to his house and whipped around to see them standing there, Chris advancing on them._

_With a sad cry of, "No! Don't look at me!", they turned and ran through the yard, quickly fleeing from Chris._

* * *

_Yes, We Are Still In Florida…_

Chris and Jay exchanged suspicious looks before Chris broke into a run, chasing after the escaping woman.

Jay, after weighing the options, chased after the woman as well. He didn't want to leave Chris alone to fight off possible fan girls.

Chris chased the figure through several yards, leaping fences and running through sprinklers, before they were running down the street.

"Hey! Stop!" Chris yelled after the woman, the woman shooting a terrified glance at him over her shoulder before looking ahead again, still outrunning the professional wrestler.

"Wait!" Jay yelled, Chris ignoring him. He was getting closer.

A squealing noise sounded and a black car shot out of a driveway, zooming up the road before slamming on the brakes near the woman. The back door closest to her was opened from the inside and she dove into the car before the door slammed shut and sped away.

Chris slowed to a jog before stopping all together. Jay reached him and stopped, the two watching, confused, after the speeding car until it was gone.

The two exchanged looks before turning and starting for home again. Well, looks like they had another surprise… Again… Why them?

They had no idea what was coming in the future.

* * *

_**Well… Well… Yeah. Review if you like, don't if you don't.**_

_**Hell's Security: Saving the world while in one small, unknown town.**_


	2. Lost

**_Disclaimer: Hmm… Aside from the OC's… Nope, I own nothing else._**

**_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of the Test fans. I miss him too._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Florida...**_

The breaking of glass woke Andrew 'Test' Martin up.

First, his eyes flew open. Then his breathing changed, before he closed his eyes again and slowed his breathing down. He even rolled over, lazily letting his arm fall off the bed. He clutched the baseball bat that was under the bed, his arm not visible from the doorway.

Footsteps approached his bedroom as his eyes crept open once more, anger waiting there.

"You idiot!" He heard some male hiss. "That was _my_ beer!"

"There's a six pack right in front of you- Get another one!" A second male said not-so-quietly.

"Andrew!" Natalie Neidhart shouted from the bedroom doorway.

Test sat up, twisting around. "Natalie? What the-"

"Now's not the time to curse at me." She scolded as Jeremy Fritz/Eric Young appeared behind her.

"C'mon Andrew, let's move it. We're having a meeting." He said, waving his colleague down the hall as he left.

Test muttered a phrase lined with curses, running a hand through his hair and looking at the clock. "Aw, Nattie, why'd you have to wake me up so early?" He asked/whined as he climbed out of bed.

Natalie raised an eyebrow at his black-with-grey-bunnies sleep pants. She could have sworn she made him vow to throw those out the last time she saw him. "It's 7 in the morning, Andrew," she said as she turned to follow Jeremy. "It's hardly what I call early." She said, walking away.

"That's because you LIKE getting up early." He muttered, grabbing a gray t-shirt and pulling it on.

The tall Canadian followed her down the hall, all set for another meeting that was riddled with little problems before rounding a corner in his apartment.

Test sputtered as he stopped. "What's going on here? Whose birthday is it?"

Robert Roode snorted, the ever-present beer in his hand. "No one's. We got a Code Edge, that's what." He said, taking a drink of his beer.

"What'd Adam do?" Test asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a seat on the couch, his arm on the back of it right behind Angelina Love's/Lauren William's head.

"Ran away." Lauren said bluntly.

Test looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She raised her eyebrow back as she looked at him. He looked back at the others. "Is this true?" He asked them, not moving his arm even though he knew it bugged Lauren.

Jeremy nodded. "Completely true. Jay and Chris found some letters at his house, weird ones. He got so upset, he left at the beginning of _A Decade Of Decadence_." He said, taking a bite of the sandwich he had with him.

Test frowned. "How long have you guys been here?" He asked the large group. Along with Beer Money, Jeremy, Lauren, and Natalie; Petey Williams, TJ Wilson, and Harry Smith were there too.

"Twenty minutes, Drewy." Trish Stratus said as she walked through the front door, followed by Gail Kim. "And you have no milk or eggs left."

Test stared at her with wide-eyes for a moment before standing up. "Why couldn't this have resulted in a phone call?" He asked, outraged that he had been woken up too 'early' in the morning.

"_It has, you moron." _came a familiar sarcastic voice over the cell phone in Trish's hand, along with static sounds.

"_What'd I do?" _Jay Reso asked.

"_Nothing." _Chris Irvine said innocently.

"_Okay, what'd you do?"_ Jay asked him.

"_Jay, I'm on the phone here."_

"_That's dangerous."_

There was silence as they all assumed Chris was pointing at the little stand in his car that held his phone, freeing his hands.

"_Oh."_ Jay said in realization.

"Where are you guys?" Natalie asked them.

"_Hi Natalie."_ Jay said as Chris growled.

"_Michigan__. Give us a little more time and we'll find the location of that town the letters came from." _Chris said.

"_Hell… Funny name."_ there was a pause._ "What? Think about it: It's in __Michigan__, and it's called Hell… So someone really hated the cold."_ He explained.

"That makes sense. I know I hate it." Gail agreed.

"Back to the topic- Do you guys have any idea where Adam went?" Natalie asked.

"Maybe he's hiding out with some old wrestling crew. I would." TJ Wilson said. "'Sides, why didn't he call Test or someone and crash with them? That would be a lot easier than going into hiding."

"He's going a very good point there." Robert said as James Black nodded.

"I've got beer, hamburgers, and cable TV at my place." James added.

"_I don't think he would've felt safe." _Chris said. _"Not that he wouldn't trust you guys- Except maybe not Trish. No offense Trish, but he doesn't trust that Japanese Fighting Fish you have as a pet."_ He added.

_"We should try calling that Hell place that girl he lost a poker game to mentioned."_ Jay said.

_"Where?" _Chris snapped. _"Jay- I'll explain this to you only once, since even babies get the concept of Hell."_

"No they don't." Gail said, wrinkling her forehead.

Chris, being Chris, ignored her. _"Hell is a baaaaaaaaaaaad place, that's why the Undertaker and Kane are allegedly from there."_

_"...I got that part, Chris."_ Jay said wryly. _"I meant it was a business. The chick said her brother worked there and that he'd be happy to help Adam out if he was ever in trouble."_

There was a screeching of brakes followed by car horns, including what sounded like Chris honking back at some drivers. _"Then why didn't you tell me this sooner you idiot?"_ Chris snapped.

_"Because I didn't think you cared."_ Jay said with mock-sadness.

_"Well I don't." _Chris said bluntly.

_"Dude- You're going after Adam even though we don't know where he is! You so do care!" _Jay shouted at him.

"Guys!" Trish shouted, effectively silencing them for a couple of seconds. "Jay, if you can find their number, you call them." She ordered. "That's an order." She snapped, cutting Chris off.

You could practically hear the pout on Chris's face as Jay muttered, _"I knew she liked me better."_ The insult was a little damaged, though, because he was yawning.

"Why don't you two try that Hell, Michigan place for starters. Sounds to me like the perfect place for a security agency. I wouldn't think of going there if I were a crook- To stupid a move to make. Adam, meanwhile, might've. Plus, 'Hell' for security and 'Hell' Michigan are a perfect fit." Test suggested as he closed his eyes, his head lulling to one side to rest against Lauren's. The blonde woman smiled and held his hand.

The screeching of brakes made them all jump as Chris started screaming obscenities at oncoming traffic.

"U-turn." Nattie, Trish, Lauren, and Gail said in unison.

_"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _Jay's gleeful cry backed them up.

Nattie rolled her eyes, signaling for Trish to end the call.

"Okay, we gotta go guys." Trish said as Jay kept goading Chris on, the roar of the engine heard loud and clear, along with horns honking... And sirens wailing.

_"Jay! Quick! Hide the fake ID's!" _Chris shouted.

_"Why? They're pretty." _Jay said as everyone in Test's living room stared at Trish's phone.

_"Why? Because you made them and they look like-"_ Chris started shouting while Trish hung up.

"I'm going to pretend that they know what they're doing. Months of tracking has led to this." Nattie said, looking around the room. "Okay, our objectives are to A: Find Adam," she said, listing their objectives on her fingers, "B: Find out who's bothering him, and C: Stop that person."

Test nodded, standing. "I'll make some coffee." He said, heading into the kitchen. "Heaven help us- I should've moved to Tahiti." He grumbled.

* * *

**_Hell... Michigan, for those of you just joining us..._**

Yvonne Grisohkald swore as she parked her hybrid in the driveway of the house she rented with Maxine Wrishleton, Hell Security's leading undercover official.

Right now, she had three things she hated: One, phones. They seemed to always cause trouble. Two: Rain. She was from Sweden, and she loved snow more than anything else. And three: Unexpected changes.

Like this one.

Just an hour ago, she had gotten a phone call from a frantic man and after speaking with her boss/explaining his story to her, she had been sent home... To pack... To go to Canada to help the man.

Yep, you guessed it. That man was Edge.

The only reason Yvonne hadn't said she wouldn't help him was because he had been referred by her coworker's sister to the business. He sounded desperate too...

Why, why did she have to be such a soft-hearted person when it came to the helpless?

Grabbing her purse, she climbed out of the car and slammed the door as hard as she could before stomping up to the front door of the house. She had one hour to grab her gear and get on the flight to Canada...

Well, hopefully there would be snow.

After getting in the front door, she was greeted by her black Labradoodle Raccoon, named after... Well, that's for another time.

"Be good while I'm gone, okay?" She asked him as she knelt in front him, scratching his ears. The jovial dog just licked her face, happy to have her home in the middle of the day.

Standing, she pat Raccoon on the head as she walked by, going upstairs to her room to pack her bags.

The moment Raccoon knew Yvonne was out of hearing range, he scrambled over to his bed in the kitchen and pushed a black box out the doggy door before laying down on his bed.

Even the pets of Hell's Security members were anything but ordinary.

* * *

**_Hell..._**

Forty minutes later, Yvonne was in the air, and Adam was on the phone again.

Yvonne's desk phone rang as Luzi Remangotti attempted to meditate at her desk... On her desk... Right next to Yvonne's desk. "Go away..." She said in a sing-song voice.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

"Ugh. Stupid caller." Luzi muttered, snatching the phone up. "Who is it?" She asked, switching from an Italian accent to Bostonian in the blink of an eye.

_"Hi, this is Adam Copeland- Edge. Listen, I changed my mind. I don't need anyone to protect me. I- I was overreacting. I'm good now, besides..."_

Luzi sighed and put the phone down, returning to meditation. "Oppressive males." She said simply as she closed her eyes.

Martin, H.S.'s resident weirdo, climbed onto Yvonne's desk and started moving the phone around, knocking it into a stapler as Luzi cracked one eye open and stared at him. Martin backed away, scrambling off the desk and running off without another word.

"Idiot." Luzi said, referring to Martin.

* * *

_**Canada...**_

"...besides, what can you guys do anyway? I mean, are you going to send some tall blonde Swede who's built like a bodybuilder? I'll-" There were several CLUNKS on the other end of the phone and Edge stopped talking. Suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes before he heard one word spoken.

_"Idiot."_

Edge slammed the phone down at that. "How- How dare she!" He seethed, sitting down on the couch with a growl. After several months of hiding out in Canada in a log cabin, he was more than a little desperate for some help... But not HERS.

With several muttered oaths, Edge fished the remote out from between the couch cushions and turned on the TV.

After flipping through several channels, he landed on the local weather.

"...Time to secure your shutters and yard items, people. We've got one of the worst storms of the season heading our way. Rain, hail, and possibly snow are on the way, along with strong winds, thunder, and lightning. Were in for a bad one, folks." The weatherman said. Edge changed the channel and crossed his arms.

"You're kidding me." He groaned. "Now, of all times?" He asked with a sigh as he looked out the window. Only slightly-cloudy blue skies were out there, but he trusted the local weathermen since they hadn't been wrong about the weather yet.

He turned the TV off, stood and went for the front door, grabbing a warm work coat before heading outside to bring the stray items he had left out there in. He was praying that this time, the weathermen were wrong.

That storm, he suspected though, was going to bring a lot of trouble with it.

* * *

_A year. One whole year it took me to update it. I cannot believe I did that. *Facepalms* I hate myself now. Review if you want too... But flames will be ignored._


	3. Hello

**_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and that's it._**

**_A/N: An update... In under a year? Hell has frozen over, I tell you! Lol..._**

* * *

**_Canada_****_…_**

_One phone call. That's all it took, one phone call and now I am stuck here, lost, in __Canada__. Oh, could my day just get any worse?_ Yvonne thought begrudgingly as she drove her black rental SUV down the lonely road. _Couldn't it have been Christian? Imogene likes Edge, not me!_ Yvonne thought as the weatherman on the radio said that it was going to rain for the next week, if not longer. _And I hate rain. Well, at least it's not raining… Not yet._

Somehow she hadn't heard the rest of the weather forecast yet...

* * *

**_Two hours later…_**

"Why me?" Yvonne cried, driving down a dirt road in the middle of the woods. "I haven't done anything wrong, so why is this happening to me?"

It had started to rain, the GPS system had told her to go down the dirt road, her cell phone was not getting a signal, and she had a headache. Her day was not going well, so far.

"Maybe it will start snowing. THAT would be the only thing that could make my day…" She stopped talking as she drove out of the woods, a cabin not too far away from her. "…Better." She stopped the car, turning off the engine as she sat in shocked silence. Then, she smiled. "Well, I think my day is getting better without the help of the snow."

Grabbing her umbrella, which was a deep red-and-white striped one with a pointy silver end and curved handle, she climbed out of the rental SUV and quietly shut the door. Inhaling, she started towards the cabin.

_This is like something out of a romance novel._ Yvonne thought as she studied the log cabin. It was rustic, but was positioned at the top of a hill and overlooked a valley with a river running right down the center, tall hills flanking it on either side. Aside from her SUV, there was an old blue pickup truck, from her estimation a model from around 1970.

_Now all I need is a tall hunk waiting inside that cabin and I'm all set._ She thought with a grin as she stopped at the front door and raised her gloved hand. "Here goes nothing…" She sighed.

* * *

Adam sat in the cabin's cozy living room, the news on. He was keeping track of this upcoming storm, which had been scheduled to hit within the next two days.

He hoped that the Hell's Security agent got there soon.

"Where is that person?" Adam muttered to himself, running a hand through his gorgeous hair. "Maybe they just got lost. I knew I should have stayed in nearest town instead of hiding here."

Thinking back to his conversations with that… Demon… At Hell's Security, he hoped that they had the common sense not to send her to protect him.

After waiting several more minutes, he stood and began pacing. "Maybe I should call their headquarters again and ask if they really sent someone out to help me." He muttered. Shaking his head, he sighed. "I'll go do some yard work," he muttered as he turned off the TV and went for the door.

Someone knocked as he reached the door. He froze, inhaled deeply, scowled, and then opened it.

He stared, shocked, at the tall and very beautiful blonde woman on the front porch.

She smiled at him, her white teeth very bright, as he blinked at her. "Hi, you must be Adam. I'm Yvonne Grisohkald. We spoke on the phone earlier." She said as she held her hand out.

Adam shook her hand before getting out of her way, the woman walking by him as he looked outside. Suddenly he remembered that it was 1: Cold outside and 2: Raining. He closed the door quickly after that.

"You're the one that insulted me earlier?" He asked. _Oh God, not her. _He mentally groaned.

Yvonne turned, her smile gone. "I was trying to be nice." She muttered.

Adam winced. _I knew she was too beautiful! _He thought as he went into the living room. "Guess they didn't have the common sense." He muttered.

"Well, I know who you are." Yvonne said, making Adam stop, turn around, and smile at her. "You're the wrestler my cousin finds hot."

His smile faltered a little. "Oh? And do you find me handsome?"

Yvonne flipped her long hair. "Nope." His smile dropped. "I personally like Christian better."

"Oh… You like Jay better… Joy…" He said, turning and going back to the couch. He sat down. _Oh man, I think I was better off alone._ He mentally groaned as Yvonne went into the kitchen. He watched her walk away and had another thought. _Hey, at least she's cute..._

Suddenly an evil grin washed over Adam's face. He had an idea...

* * *

Yvonne rolled her frosty blue eyes as she turned and went into the kitchen. _Great, he's insulted. I had to get the sensitive one._

Overruling her stubborn brain, she assessed the level of security in the kitchen (on a scale of 1 to 10, 3), checked the fridge and cupboards over quickly (she wasn't sure what was edible and what was not), and found the French doors.

"Oh my gosh..." She breathed as she stepped onto the back deck. While it had to be supported by tall beams, since it was on the side of the hill, it still gave the person standing there a breath-taking view of the valley below.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Adam asked from the doorway as she made herself not turn around. If she did, that could lead to trouble.

"Yeah," Yvonne said as she looked at the valley, swinging her umbrella lightly. "I think the last time I saw a view like this I was at Victoria Falls in Africa." She said, studying the valley before turning around. "And dangerous, if there are snipers around, but your stalker sounds too stupid to try something like that." She told him reassuringly.

Adam nodded. He crossed his arms and took several steps out onto the deck. Yvonne backed up, until she found herself bumping into the railing, and that's when he stopped about an arm's length away from her. Her arm's length, that is.

"Tell me something, have I done anything to frighten you yet?" Adam asked her, a playful smirk on her face.

Yvonne, never one to be easily scared, smirked back. "I doubt you could scare me even if you tried."

Adam reached out and played with a strand of her light-colored hair. "Oh, really?"

Yvonne nodded, so very much tempted to hit him with her umbrella right then. "Really." She said in a low voice. _Is that me talking? I hope I'm not leading him on. Challenge or not, he should have the brains to..._

Her thought was cut off as Adam reached forward, slid his hand to the back of her neck, pulled her close, and kissed her.

* * *

Nine-and-a-half years ago Yvonne, her cousins Imogene and Imogene's brother Moreau, moved to the U.S. Yvonne had heard from her friend Luzi Remangotti, an Italian woman who had lived in Sweden for two years, that a café was opening in the small town of Hell. They were hiring, and Luzi already had a job there. Yvonne, Imogene, and Moreau were more than welcome. The café was owned by Piper Charles and run by Maxine Wrishleton, Kelsey Shepherd, Dominic Saes, and Kirsten McKlore.

There were, of course, quite a few miss-communications for a short time; Yvonne spoke Swedish, Dutch, French, and a little English, her cousins French, Swedish and a little English, and then there was the mix of Italian, German, Russian, Finnish, Greek, Japanese, and Spanish that some of the other employees spoke before everyone's English skills were on the same level.

Wrestling had helped bridged the gap between the trio and the rest of the employees at the café.

Yvonne, while a rather proper woman, enjoyed wrestling very much…

…Partially because she knew one of her family members worked behind the scenes there…

…Mostly because she thought Christian was handsome.

She became H.S.'s Senior Surveillance agent very quickly- And I don't mean senior citizens- Making her one of the leaders of H.S. and a trainer fairly quickly. That's how she ended up with her current partner, Oliver Ozanehtl. Her coworker, H.S.'s leading Security Officer Kelsey Shepherd, had served in the Marines with Oliver before they both finished their tours in Iraq. Kelsey joined the company first, followed by Oliver. Oliver currently was both training to be a surveillance agent and one of their law specialists.

* * *

**_Still In _****_Canada_****_…_**

Common sense took over for Yvonne pretty quickly, since she didn't want any personal feelings interfering with the job, and she smashed the pointy tip of her umbrella into Adam's foot.

"OW!" He yelled, backing away quickly as Yvonne took a deep breath, wiping her lips on the cuff of her coat.

"Mr. Copeland," she said in a commanding voice as they glared at each other, "if you kiss me one more time without my explicit permission I shall be forced to lock you in your room and wait out your stalkers instead of outthinking them." Yvonne snapped at him, her heart racing like mad.

Adam, having recovered quickly, smirked at her. "You never said 'don't kiss me again'."

Yvonne gasped, trying to find the right words, while tapping her umbrella against the boards of the deck. "Do not make me say that, Mr. Copeland. 'Don't' usually results in a situation." She said sharply. "Now where will I be staying?"

He stepped to the side and beckoned for her to go through the door. "Right this way."

"You go first." Yvonne said flatly.

Adam shrugged, dropping his arms. "Suit yourself." He said, leading the way back through the cabin.

Eventually they reached her room... Which was downstairs thankfully, away from his room on the second floor, and he left her alone after an offer of helping her get her bags.

"No thanks. I don't want to have to kiss you again." She told him bluntly as she marched outside to her SUV.

Oh, the stupid things love makes us say.

It didn't take long for Yvonne to unpack. Finished unpacking, she left her room, grabbed her raincoat and umbrella, and started for the door.

"What? You're going outside? In this?" Adam asked as she pulled her raincoat on. He had appeared from his place on the couch, where he never seemed to be away from for very long.

_He can stay with it._ She thought, still mad at him. She had to admit though, she hadn't hated the kiss.

Yvonne raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is something wrong with me wanting to go for a walk in the rain? It's refreshing; besides, I've been driving for hours. I could use a walk." _And I need to call Piper._

Adam ran a hand through his hair before grabbing his coat off a peg near the door.

"What- What are you doing?" Yvonne asked him, her eyes wide.

Adam gave her a "now, really?" look. "Going with you; it's not safe for a woman to walk out there alone." He said, pulling his coat on.

Yvonne groaned as she covered her face with one hand. "Mr. Copeland, I am trying to get a lay of the land so that I know what I am dealing with here."

Adam nodded, pulling a hat on. "I figured as much. Look, I can show you the land. I know it better." He said as he opened the door for her and smiled. "Ladies first."

She sighed but left the cabin anyway, muttering, "After you," when he couldn't hear her.

Yvonne opened her umbrella open, shielding herself from the rain… Somewhat. It was windy, so the rain was coming down sideways. Adam quickly joined her, taking the umbrella from her hand and holding it up higher so that it shielded them both.

Yvonne inhaled deeply, ignoring him. The outdoors smelled wonderful, a combination of dirt and moss.

"Lead the way, Mr. Copeland." Yvonne said, settling into her surveillance mindset. "I want to see every inch of the property."

Adam nodded and grinned, leading her away.

* * *

Forty minutes later, while Adam had stopped to check on a bird's nest he thought might have fallen from its tree, Yvonne snuck in a call to Piper while standing under the shelter of a tree.

_"Yvonne,"_ Piper said, surprised, _"did you find him? Or are you lost?"_

"I found him. He's…" _Handsome, charming, a dream? _"…Nice."

_"Mm-hmm."_ Piper hummed, not believing her.

"No, really." Yvonne said. "Anyway, we're on a hike right now- He's showing me the lay of the land."

_"Really?" _Piper asked.

"Yeah. I figured I might as well know the lay of the land sooner rather than later when I am running around in the dark… In a ball gown… With a monkey chasing after me…" Yvonne said, shuddering at the thought of a former incident.

_"Well, we can't all be perfect… Like Summer… Get off the desk, Martin!"_ Piper barked as someone spoke in the background. _"Just- Get off the phone with her then!" _There was a pause as the person spoke again. _"Well I don't care if she's threatening to expose the organization."_ More talking. _"She what? Great. Bye Yvonne."_ Piper said, then hung up.

Yvonne shook her head as she put her phone back in her pocket. Turning around, she found Adam climbing down from a low perch in a tree. Shortly later, he ran over to her, getting soaked by the rain in the process. "I don't think there's much more I can show you in this weather, Yvonne." He said, shaking his hat off.

The two blondes exchanged looks for a second before Adam rested one hand on the tree trunk behind her. Yvonne smiled nervously and clutched her umbrella tightly in one hand, considering whacking him with it again just to get out of the situation.

"You kiss me, and Mr. Umbrella here shall be saying hi to your foot again." Yvonne said with a smile.

Adam chuckled. "You wouldn't."

"And why not?" Yvonne asked him quietly, teasingly.

Adam leaned forward and Yvonne stiffened, worried that he would kiss her again. Then, he changed his angle and ended up inches away from her ear. "Because in a few moments, we'll both be running to get out of the rain, and you wouldn't want to have to wait for me." He whispered.

_I'm supposed to be protecting you... And find out if you have a girlfriend... But I'm too busy thinking about kissing you. Imogene would be proud. _She thought with a devious grin.

"…Why are you smiling?" Adam asked her suspiciously.

"...Race you." She whispered, taking off in a flash of white-blonde hair and black raincoat.

Adam laughed. Seconds later, he took off after her.

The two reached the cabin minutes later, laughing and cold because of the rain, but happy as Adam unlocked the door and let them in.

Just out of curiosity, Yvonne asked a question regarding the groceries as she hung her coat and umbrella up to dry, tossing her boots near them. "What exactly do you have grocery-wise here? I'm asking because H.S. 101 states that groceries should be stockpiled to limit risk of exposure to the stalkers or threats."

"Uh, actually I'm kinda low on groceries." Adam said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I was thinking about going shopping tonight."

Yvonne pretty much sweat-dropped before smiling at him, attempting to stay calm. "Okay then. I'll just run into town and-"

Adam shook his head. "Four hour drive."

Yvonne frowned. "Four hour- Okay then. It's another long drive, but _we'll_ go." Yvonne said, going to her room.

Behind her, Adam pumped his fist in the air. Four hours, in a car, with her. She couldn't avoid his questions.

Good thing they were getting out of the cabin too...

Twenty minutes later found them at the door, Yvonne checking her make up, hair, and nails while Adam watched her. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Just… Wow, you're beautiful." He said.

Yvonne smirked. "Why thank you," she said. "You still have to go to town, though."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Adam said. Yvonne laughed lightly as she breezed out the door, Adam locking it behind her and following. _Thank you, God, for sending me her. I think I'm in love now._ He prayed as they climbed into her SUV and drove away from the house.

"Remember," Yvonne said, "you are not to tell anyone that you are a wrestler."

Adam grinned, placing his hand over his heart. "Scouts honor."

A half-hour later-

"Do we need a cover story?" Adam asked her out-of-the-blue. He was hoping for something good, like them being a married couple. Or at least something interesting.

"No, not unless you feel it is a wise idea." Yvonne said, focusing on the road. This was standard procedure for many people H.S. protected.

Adam ran a hand through his hair, shrugging. "Well, I just think that it would be a good idea."

"All right. Any ideas?" Yvonne asked him, turning the windshield wipers on as the rain returned.

"Well... Maybe we're married bounty hunters on the lookout for a runaway." Adam said, judging her reaction out of the corner of his eye. She was scowling... But over which part? Was she married? _Great... Wait, she's got no ring on. Okay, we're good. Boyfriend... Oh boy..._

Yvonne frowned. _And why don't we also wear ninja costumes while we're at it? _She thought. "How about something more simple," is what she said instead. "Like a pair of friends on vacation."

"I don't know." Adam said. "Doesn't it seem kinda odd that two single, attractive people are "friends"?" He asked her.

"Good point." She agreed. "So... Newlyweds?"

"Perfect!" Adam exclaimed.

She blinked. "What?"

"Uh, what I mean to say was, that's a great idea. Nobody would think twice about us being married." Adam said as Yvonne exhaled in relief. _So it was the bounty hunter part that got to her. Oh, good._

"Oh, good, 'cause I was totally thinking that." Yvonne said, pretending to be nonchalant.

Adam smiled. "Cool." He said, turning the radio on and turning up the volume.

Yvonne sighed. _Why me, God? Why me? I can't do this! I don't do undercover work! Oh, why..._

* * *

**_Back At The Cabin…_**

The phone started ringing, and not too long later, the machine kicked in.

"_Hey, you've reached me, Mr. Awesome. Leave a message." _Adam's sarcastic, and tired, voice rang clear throughout the cabin before the BEEP.

_"Adam? Hi, it's- It's me. I was wondering if- If you missed me? I- I'm in __Canada__. I know that you were planning on vacationing there soon, so… Here I am. Please, pick up the phone, Adam. I really miss you." _The voice was sickly-sweet as the woman spoke. Silence. She laughed and hung up.

"It's empty!" She called to the two men with her outside of the cabin.

Suddenly, the loud roaring of a machine filled the air. Just as suddenly, it cut out.

"No, you idiot!" One man yelled to a second man. "We're supposed to be digging closer to the house- Not further away!"

"Oh, sorry." The second man said as the first man groaned.

"This is going to take forever." He growled.

"Deal with it." The second man growled back.

"Just shut up and get to work you two! Who knows how long they will be gone, and we need that time to get closer to the house, or in it." The woman ordered sharply.

Looks like more trouble was afoot, and this time the stalkers seemed to be something else…

* * *

_Yes! I finally have an update! I am so happy I could cry! :) Review if you want to. :) All flames will be ignored. Oh, and I do believe that this is the first time I have posted a Hell's Security chapter that does not involve too much interaction from my other OC's._


End file.
